Falling Apart
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Sometimes a second chance is all you need. A chance to fall in love with someone all over again. To remember that, once, there wasn't just hatred between the two of you, but something much, much more. MalxRae, Cybee, RobStar, BBxTerra
1. Prologue

I don't own the Titans…

I know some of you don't like this pairing, but bear with me! Maybe you'll like this! Oh and this will be continued, it just might not be updated as often as some of my other stories!

Ages (Oldest on left):

21- Cyborg

20- Malchior, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven

19- Starfire, Terra

I know, strange ages, but they just come to me! Feel free to change them as you're reading the story!

On with the prologue! Which will be short, seeing as it is a prologue.

* * *

Robin mentally flinched watching Malchior and Raven in the kitchen. The dragon had been released from the book three years ago and had become a Titan. He could control when he was human and when he was dragon. It was no surprise that a few months after that, him and Raven started dating.

But as he knew well, happy endings are a rarity. They had begun to argue soon, and the fights became more common. One night, it went too far and some immensely hurtful words had been exchanged. That was the end of the two's relationship, they just walked away.

Now it seems that all that's left of the two is anger and hatred. They can't even look at each other without breaking into a fight. Right now was a prime example, Raven was making tea and Malchior was looking for something to eat in the fridge.

"You shouldn't be so emotional Raven. Our break up was your fault." Malchior shrugged and broke the tense silence between them as he continued browsing the fridge. The two may seem unemotional, but Robin knew better. They were emotionally invested in this, very much so.

"My fault?! I can't believe you! I trusted you! Biggest mistake of my life!" Raven said back in a harsh tone. She turned to face him.

"Yes it was, you idiotic bitch! You shouldn't have started dating the guy who once turned into a dragon and tried to kill you!" He turned to her as well. Only the kitchen island stood in between them now.

"What did you just say to me you ignorant ass?" Raven spat back.

"Was it not clear to you? Wow you're even easier to manipulate than I thought! Don't you see my sweet Raven?" He mocked her. "I was using you all along."

Hurt exploded in Raven's eyes, "Fine! See if I care! I never loved you anyways!" She teleported out of the common room. Robin sighed. It was a truly tragic sight to see true love falling apart right in front of his eyes.

* * *

I know that Raven's OOC, but Malchior really affects her! I'll update after finals! Details will come in later chapters!

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM me when you post it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


	2. Bye Bye Nevermore, Hello Rorek!

Nope, don't own the Teen Titans…

* * *

_Robin sighed. It was a truly tragic sight to see true love falling apart right in front of his eyes._

_"I can't believe I let myself fall in love with someone who can't feel anything! You're a cold hearted bitch!" _Who the hell did he think he was?

More importantly, what was she thinking? "_You shouldn't have started dating the guy who once turned into a dragon and tried to kill you!" _He had said it himself. He had said it perfectly.

She was such an idiot. How could she trust him again? How could she trust anyone again? She always seemed to learn that lesson the hard way. Friends are never true, love is a sham, family is torture.

Raven, try to see the bright side... Happy's voice rang from in Nevermore.

"You are a pesky little emotion. You need to shut up. There is no happiness in the world!" The real Raven screeched and threw her mirror onto the ground, smashing it into a tiny little pieces.

"That'll shut you up..." Raven muttered and fell onto her bed. Life was just getting so old these days...

Malchior was pissed beyond his belief. Why was he still here? He could be conquering realms. He could have a never ending supply of whores in his hands. So why was he here?

To be with that dreadful woman? Ha! He would rather be trapped in that book again! That unfeeling, cruel bitch haunted his thoughts now. He needed to get her out. Something had to be done. He couldn't take her. Thinking about her wicked smile, her piercing eyes, her evil soul...

The two Titans were brought out of their thoughts by the alarm ringing throughout the tower.

"What's going on?" Malchior panted as he ran into the common room. Everyone else was there except for Beast Boy.

Raven turned around and faced Malchior darkly, "We don't know how, we don't know why, but we think that Rorek is back."

"And causing issues in the city." Cyborg added.

"Well if he finds me,he's going to kill me." Malchior said darkly.

* * *

Oooh! Suspenseful! Sorry it's so short but I don't want to be writing all of Christmas break! Review!


	3. A Broken Team

Do not own the Teen Titans!

In this story, we're just going to pretend the End incident happened before Terra had her little betrayal and Slade never died until Terra killed him, kay?

* * *

_"We don't know how, we don't know why, but we think that Rorek is back."_

_ "And causing issues in the city." Cyborg added._

_"Well if he finds me, he's going to kill me." Malchior said darkly._

"I wouldn't particularly mind if that happened!" Raven smirked.

"Mark my words you cold hearted manipulative bitch. If I'm going down, I'm going to drag you down with me." Malchior stepped closer to the witch.

"I dare you to try." Raven spat as their faces were almost touching.

Just before Malchior could respond, Robin stepped in, "Look we have enough issues right now, we don't need two team mates trying to kill each other."

"Yes friends, let us all work together! After all, you two love each other!" Star exclaimed happily.

Raven snapped, she was much too annoyed right now to deal with anyone, much less a 24/7 happy go lucky alien, "Shut up Star. You don't know a thing about love. The closest you've come is your little crush on Boy Blunder here. So don't you dare say I love that monster." She said in an ice cold tone and pointed at Malchior.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that. Don't you see what you're doing? You and Malchior are spreading your venom through the entire team. You know, I didn't even want to make you a Titan you creepy witch." Robin spat, looking Raven dead in the eye.

Beast Boy stepped in now, "How could you say that to her? You went to Hell and back for her. Plus, it's not like she's the only creepy one. You stay locked up in your room at night looking for a dead villain."

Robin turned to the green boy, "Oh yeah that blonde, slutty traitor that lead you on killed him."

Rage kindled in Beast Boy's eyes now, "How dare you? Terra gave her life for you and this city."

Cyborg knew he had to step in, things were getting way too bad now, "Alright guys, let's just all calm down-"

Malchior interrupted him, "Why should we listen to a pathetic excuse for a man who can't stop crying over his body image?"

Hurt shined in Cyborg's eyes, "Why you little-"

A voice interrupted them from arguing any further, "Well, well, well. Looks like you're making the job easier for me."

* * *

Review! And I don't know if any of you are aware of this, but Rorek is acting like a villain when he's really not! Don't worry, that'll be explained soon! Also, there's a poll up on my profile about which story of mine you like best, so vote!


	4. Rorek's Here

I don't own Teen Titans!

* * *

_"Well, well, well. Looks like you're making the job easier for me."_

"Rorek." The word left like poison from Malchior's lips.

"Malchior! How nice to see you again! How've things been for you? I see you've made some friends!" Rorek's cheery tone rang.

"What do you want?" The dragon spat.

"I see you're not in the mood to chat." The sorcerer turned serious, "I want to kill you."

He raised his hand and shot out white magic straight at the Titans. By the time the attack was over, only Raven and Malchior stood.

Malchior shot out black magic back at his enemy.

"I haven't done harm in years Rorek. There's no need for this."

"Oh, but there is. I just want to kill you." And with that he shot more magic, easily counteracted by Malchior.

This seemed personal so Raven decided to stay out of it unless necessary. The two went at it more, to the point where Rorek was running out of energy.

Malchior smirked, "This doesn't seem to be working well for you."

Rorek seemed to realize the truth in his words, and decided to take a newer strategy. He teleported out of sight for a moment, leaving Malchior searching the room for him, and appeared behind Raven. He grabbed the sorceress' waist and held a white magic blade to her throat.

"Pretty girlfriend you got here Mal. Hate to see anything happen to her." Rorek trailed the blade across her neck.

Malchior simply smirked, "Do you have any idea who you're holding there?"

"No, why?" Rorek did not loosen his grip.

The dragon's smirk grew, "Trigon's daughter." Rorek's eyes widened.

Raven simply raised some black tentacles from the ground which tightly entangled around her attacker. She threw him across the room. Hard.

"Hands off asshole." She said as she floated to the spot beside Malchior.

She turned to him, "I think you should take this outside."

Malchior nodded and turned into a dragon as he flew out of the tower. Rorek flew after him.

Raven sighed, "He better be okay or I will personally hunt that son of a bitch down and drag him down to Hell."

* * *

Review!

There's a poll on my profile about TT pairings, so check that out and vote!

And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! We have amazing Raven centric stories!


	5. Land of Nothing

Do not own Teen Titans…

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

A very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

Royal dragoness- Thanks! Here's the update!

* * *

_"He better be okay or I will personally hunt that son of a bitch down and drag him down to Hell."_

Where was he? It had been a day since Malchior had taken off after Rorek.

Robin was worried for the man whose wise words he had come to rely on in battle.

Starfire wanted her friend to return home unscathed, and unharmed.

Beast Boy had begun to miss his noble role model.

Cyborg didn't want anyone on his team injured, and he deeply wished that the dragon was alright.

And Raven? Well, Raven was truly, genuinely happy. The shock of the battle was gone now, and she felt a sense of victory rush over her.

Malchior was gone, probably dead. That self- absorbed son of a bitch was no longer a problem to her. She wouldn't have to deal with him again.

This had to be the best day of her life. The sorceress couldn't help but smile at her enormous luck. Just when she had started to hate life, the one she despised most in the entire universe was gone.

How could she not be ecstatic?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT

Malchior woke up in a haze. Where was he?

He looked around. There was a narrow stone path which he was sitting on, and nothing else. Literally, nothing else.

All he saw was white. Around him. Beneath him. Over him.

He got to his feet, and gripped his head. The last thing he remembered was that bitch Rorek attacking him.

He remembered the battle. It was hard. Rorek was putting in all he had. Ancient spells, unbeatable powers.

And that was all he could remember.

Malchior began to panic. He was in a land of nothingness. He had no idea how to get out. Not to mention he had no idea if Rorek was here or not.

Suddenly, the dragon heard a growling noise behind him...

* * *

Review! Sorry it's so short, but today I found out my mom is having surgery soon, so try to go easy on me?


	6. Problems, and More Problems!

I don't own the Titans

Thanks so much to Royal Dragoness, Alchemist15, Snix7, and animalsavior for reviewing!

Royal Dragoness- Thank you so much!

* * *

_Suddenly, the dragon heard a growling noise behind him..._

He turned and saw a huge one- eyed gray creature. It had fangs the size of a fully grown person, and its eye was red. Its feet were covered in claws.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It screeched.

"Shit." Malchior began running as fast as he could.

He kept his fast pace for what felt like hours. But, wherever he ran it was all the same. It was all blank white.

The creature was still after him, and by the looks of it, it was still hungry. He needed a new plan, and fast. He couldn't keep this up. He was running out of energy.

He had to kill the beast. He felt power surge into him and heat well up inside of his body. He grew into his dragon form.

He began to spurt fire at the other creature, and it backed away. He inwardly smirked, it was working.

He kept attacking the thing until it gave one final screech and ran away. He turned back to his human form, and began to walk around the place. He had to keep his guard up, and be ready to turn into a dragon at any time.

Most importantly though, he had to find some kind of food or water,

_Or he would die._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ah, so Malchior can still turn into a dragon. Now, that just won't do. I'll have to take care of this problem."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven smiled in her room. Still no sign of Malchior. Maybe the world wasn't such a bad place after all. She was reading a book, enjoying her day when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey, it's Robin."

She quickly wiped the smile off her face, and threw a few books open on the ground. She did her best to look tired, and opened the door.

Robin got straight to the point, "Did you find anything?"

"No. I was up all night looking in my books. There's nothing about what could have happened to Malchior."

Robin nodded, "Alright, well, keep it up. We have to find him."

Raven nodded and shut the door. One thought rang through her head:

_If I had actually looked, I'm sure I would have found something._

* * *

*Gasp* Bad Raven! And who was that talking in the middle about Malchior turning into a dragon?

**REVIEW!**


	7. Raven Joins The Party

Don't own Teen Titans

I'm back!

Thank you to all the lovely reviewers!

* * *

_Most importantly though, he had to find some kind of food or water._

_"Ah, so Malchior can still turn into a dragon. Now, that just won't do. I'll have to take care of this problem."_

_"Did you find anything?"_

_"No. I was up all night looking in my books. There's nothing about what could have happened to Malchior."_

_If I had actually looked, I'm sure I would have found something._

"Alright guys, continue searching for anything that could help us get Malchior back. Especially you Raven, you're the only one who knows enough about magic to really help."

Everyone nodded, and exited the common room.

Raven walked to her room, entranced in her thoughts.

Everything was going perfectly according to her original plan. The Titans needed her knowledge to be able to free Malchior, and as far as they knew, she had found nothing to solve their problem yet.

Her dragon problem was supposed to be theoretically solved, but why did she feel a twinge of guilt?

Sure, it was just a tiny, unnoticeable bit of remorse, but it was still there. And, that bothered her. How could she feel bad about not helping, when he had done nothing to help her? When she stood in his room, tears threatening to spill from her eyes because of his own poisonous words, he had done nothing to help her with her pain.

So, why did she care if he rotted in oblivion?

The sorceress reached her door, and opened it. As soon as she was through the threshold, she felt the other presence in her room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Malchior was still looking for food in this barren wasteland. Days, and still no sign of anything he could survive off of.

"Shit!" His head snapped up as a woman fell onto the floor next to him.

"Are you o-, wait, Raven?"

Said girl got up, and dusted off her jeans.

"Hey." She monotoned.

He smirked, "How'd you end up here?"

"I was walking back to my room after a team meeting, and when I got there, Rorek was sitting on my bed. Little asshole sent me here."

He couldn't hold back his laugh, "God, I thought Trigon's daughter would have at least had half a brain to counter spell him when he tried to teleport her."

"Says the world's strongest dragon sitting in the same dimension."

That silenced him.

So she continued, "Speaking of which, any ideas where the Hell we are?"

"Nope."

She sighed, "Great. So, basically, we're stuck here until the others find us."

"Which, without you, has become nearly impossible for them."

"Even better." She drawled.

"Come on, I've been searching for something to drink for days. Let's go try to find something."

Raven nodded, and the two began walking.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. Dragon Issues

I do not own the Teen Titans…

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

_"Come on, I've been searching for something to drink for days. Let's go try to find something."_

_Raven nodded, and the two began walking._

"We've been searching for hours, where the Hell is all the natural produce, or the animals? Almost all planets have something."

Malchior responded to Raven, "Well, I don't think Rorek would have sent us to a particularly cozy place."

They sat there in heavy silence for a few minutes, before Malchior broke it.

"Why?"

She turned to face him, "Why what?"

"Why'd you walk away from us?"

"Why didn't you stop me?"

Silence ensued again.

This time, Raven broke it, "Look, I don't think we should really talk about this now. We have to focus on getting out of here."

Malchior reached out to stop her, but suddenly a painfully familiar screech broke out.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He barked, and got up to face the familiar huge one- eyed gray creature.

He felt the fire rush through him, and began to embrace his other form. But, something was wrong, the flames would not reach him, the dragon wound not come to him.

A painful migraine hit him, and he felt himself slip out of consciousness.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Malchior? Mal!" Raven slapped at his side.

"Huh? What? Where's the monster thing?"

"Relax. I threw a few blows at it with my magic, and it ran for the hills."

"What happened to me?"

Raven chuckled slightly, "I don't know. I was wondering the same thing. You just got up, stood in front of the thing, cringed a bit, and blacked out."

"I was trying to turn into a dragon, but something went wrong."

"Is it possible that Rorek blocked your powers?"

"Maybe. If that's the case, we may want to hurry before he has the chance to control yours too."

He got up, and they continued down their path.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. Break Time

Don't own TT!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

_"I was trying to turn into a dragon, but something went wrong."_

_"Is it possible that Rorek blocked your powers?"_

_"Maybe. If that's the case, we may want to hurry before he has the chance to control yours too."_

_He got up, and they continued down their path._

Malchior lay a few feet away from Raven. It was dark, and they had stopped to take a break. She had fallen asleep, and he resisted the urge to wrap her body in his own.

What had gone wrong between them again?

Oh yeah, he had a big mouth, and she wasn't one to sit there and take crap from him.

Okay, so maybe their break up was partially his fault.

"You going to sleep or lay there staring at me all day?"

He cleared his throat, and snapped his head away, "Just wanted to keep guard."

She sighed, "Look Mal, you want to talk about us? Fine, let's talk. You hurt me, not with your actions though. I could care less about you stopping me from leaving, or bringing me flowers on Valentine's Day. I didn't want anything from you, it was your words that ultimately gave me the strength to walk out the door."

He looked into her eyes, and saw the pain.

"Was I really nothing more to you than a 'demon whore'?"

He cringed at her quoting him from their break up night.

"Raven, I-"

"You know what? I think it'd be best if you just go to sleep, I'll keep guard." She stood up, and took a few steps away from him.

He would not let her walk away, not this time. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down.

"How about we just talk? How was Beast Boy doing when you were there?" He asked, gently.

"Stupid as ever. Now go to sleep." Her gaze was still cold.

He had to maneuver carefully. He remembered from when they were a couple, when Raven was getting a visit from Aunt Flo, she had certain points that would draw her into a conversation. And only those certain points would get her to talk.

If he remembered correctly, the chicken stuffed animal on her bed was one of them.

"Fine, but could you please tell me the story of the stuffed chicken before I do?"

Her gaze softened just a tad, and she sighed.

"Fine. It was the night two sisters would be reunited, but not in a fun way…"

As she continued, he stared at her again. This time, noticing her beauty. Her unique eyes, and the emotion that could only be sensed there. Her soft, feathery hair, and long legs.

Oh God, he had it bad.

* * *

REVIEW!


	10. Never Forget, Never Forgive

I don't own Teen Titans!

Thanks to animalsavior for reviewing!

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC! EPILOGUE WILL BE POSTED SOON!** Thank you to all readers/reviewers/favoriters/followers!

* * *

Malchior got up, and immediately felt the weight on his chest. He looked down, and saw Raven's head lying there.

He smirked, so he had softened her up last night. He stayed in that position for a few more minutes, and then got up and stretched.

He heard Raven's yawn seconds later, signifying that she was now awake.

He held out a hand to her, "Come on, let's go. We have to keep moving."

She took his hand, "Thanks."

He nodded and began to walk away, "And, Mal?"

He turned back, "Yeah, Raven?"

"I think everyone deserves a second chance."

He smiled, a real genuine smile, "Want to go out for pizza? Saturday night?"

"How do you know we're going to get out of here?"

"A date with you would certainly motivate me a lot more."

"Then it's a date." She smiled as well.

They walked for what seemed like hours when the path split into two different roads.

"Which one do you think we should go down?"

Raven inwardly cringed, she knew something that he did not.

In that moment, she made the hardest decision of her life.

"Left." She pointed.

Malchior nodded, and began to head in that direction when suddenly, he no longer felt the ground under his legs.

He was falling, down to his death until a hand caught his own.

"I've got you." Raven muttered, a tear spilling from her eye.

"Raven, what's going on?"

"Yes, Raven, what _is_ going on?"

He instantly recognized that voice.

"Rorek." He spat.

"In the flesh," The wizard bowed, "Now, Raven, why aren't you dropping that filth to his demise?"

"Wha-what's going on?" Malchior looked between the other two.

Rorek snickered, "Oh, you don't know? Your little date made a deal with me to come into this dimension to help me purge the Earth from evil like you. All she had to do was make sure you went down the left path where you would surely meet your death, had you taken the right one, you would've been returned home."

"You tried to kill me?" The dragon spat at the sorceress.

"I'm sorry, Mal. I- you killed me inside that day, when you told me you never loved me. I figured this would make things even."

"I can't believe I fell for you again." He said in a pained tone.

"I hate to break up your little moment, but Raven dear, you either kill him or I kill you." Rorek's hand filled with magic, and pointed at the sorceress.

"Raven…" Malchior's eyes pleaded.

"Make your choice little birdie."

"Mal, I can't forget what you did, but I won't forgive you. Never." She said sadly, and let go of his hand.

She watched for seconds as he fell, his hand reached toward her, his eyes glued to hers. And she let all the tears slip.

He was gone.

"Good choice." Rorek said, and left her alone.

* * *

Review!

Thank you to all readers/reviewers/favoriters/followers of this story!

Special thanks to:

animalsavior

Snix7

Alchemist15

Royal Dragoness

Royal dragoness7

Guest

Atsuko Kimiko Daichi

Ravens dark master

I love RaeRedx

Gabyarevalo

ilikehats2

anon

WonderfullyDark

For reviewing!


	11. Epilogue

Don't own Teen Titans!

Epilogue time!

* * *

"Raven! I am so glad you are unharmed!" Starfire screeched and hugged her friend.

"Thank God, Rae, we thought we lost you guys-" Robin paused when he saw Raven's expression.

It was all over her face. Regret, pain, confusion, despair.

"Raven, what's wrong?"

She dropped to her knees, but continued to stare at the ground,

"Mal's gone."

Robin approached her, and knelt down,

"I'm sorry. Did you two make up in his last moments?"

"Yeah."

"Were you guys happy?"

She slowly shook her head, "Love isn't happiness, love is pain."

And, she had learned that the hard way.

* * *

Review!

Sorry it's short, but I didn't see the need for much else!


End file.
